Wounds
by DarkSkye264
Summary: Sometimes time can't heal all wounds. Jem was one of those cases.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Cassandra Clare th best author EVER!

Ah London sing the praises of the fair city. From the Thames River to the Devil Tavern to the famous institute. A place where anything can happen and if you close your eyes for a second you can miss everything. And a sight to be seen was occurring….at Camille's house to be exact. You see an odd visitor happened along by the name of William Herondale. Yes London's very own William Herondale the annoying, self-absorbed shadow hunter. Anyone who knew anything at all knew not to get involved with Will. Lies, deceit did anyone know anything about this shadow hunter? The answer is no but that would all change because of a strange and obscure twist of fate. Ah the irony the calm, cool, collected shadow hunter was wrecked inside and out. That leads me to the current situation.

Will was in a hurry and anyone could see that. He walked briskly to the mansion owned by Camille and started knocking. Imagine the surprise etched on to Magnus' face when he opened the door to find Will standing there. I mean who wouldn't be surprised in his place. Will was known for being emotionless, sarcastic and trouble making, was standing there looking like the world was about to end.

"I need your help." Magnus blinked back surprise and stepped over to let him in. Will stumbled in and followed Magnus to the parlour.

"Well come on tell me what's wrong."

"It's about Jem."


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Magnus sighed staring at the broken boy before him. He had heard Will's story and was shocked. Of course he knew it wasn't Jem's fault and that if he had a choice he would stop but alas it seemed that wasn't so. Yet no matter how he looked at the situation it puzzled him. They were shadow hunters if anything he thought that they would have found a cure right away. Of course he had only learned about this today and it came as an enormous shock. Jem had always seemed so…well and he would have never thought that the boy was slowly dying with every day he lived, every moment he had and every battle that he had ever fought. Of course he had noticed that the boy's appearance wasn't normal and there were tons of times when he was ill. Yet he never imagined that the boy was seriously ill just by the way that Jem carried himself made him seem like he himself was fine. Yet the thing that had puzzled him the most was his behaviour. Magnus had been alive a long time and he had slowly started to notice many patterns in human behaviour had they had all revolved around the person was feeling. Emotions can affect the fragile human, wether they were good like love or nasty such as jealousy, hate and fear. They were almost always being controlled by their emotions whether they showed it or not and certain people changed depending on the situation they were in. although Jem knew that by taking more of the drug in order to fight he is slowly quickening his death, he refused to stop. Now normally if anyone else was in his place he would have thought them crazy but for some reason Jem made the idea come across as determined. He asked them to quit looking for a cure. Half of the people on deaths door would sell there soul to live longer. They would trade anything to have a moment no matter how short it was. That alone had puzzled him more then he thought was possible considering the amount of years he had lived. Although he must admit that it was also a shock to see calm, cool and collected Will in a wreck inside and out. Magnus knew that will was an introverted person, so of course it would come across as a bog shock to see him in such a manner. And if he were to ever see will in such a state he always thought that it would be because of his past.

"He won't last long without help." finished Will

"How long does Brother Enoch think he'll live at the most?"

"At the most he'll live a month but that's if he doesn't do anything to worsen his case which is hard enough considering Jem. If he strains himself or takes more of the drug then needed his time on earth will shorten rapidly."

"Well what have you tried so far?"

"We tried to stop using the drug but as you can see that his body is dependent on it and will not function properly without it."

"Surely you tried something after that."

"We tried taking out the drug via his blood but that only left him immobilized and craving the drug. Then we attempted to get to stop fighting. That didn't turn out too well considering that to Jem if he could not fight or help that he shouldn't be considered as a shadow hunter. After that we called doctor after doctor, warlock after warlock and yet no one could help. You're our last hope. "

"Well there are some solutions that I can think of but I doubt that you will like many of them."

"If you are suggesting that we leave him be and let him die, I myself will kill you." Will responded momentarily switching to his normal demeanour.

"I was not going to suggest that as a matter of fact I quite like James. I was going to suggest that we have him turn into a vampire. Now I know that you this isn't preferably a choice you want to make but hear me out. There is the fact that he may not make it but if he did his body would not need the drug in fact his body would repel it and on the off chance that he does need the drug…it wouldn't cause much harm to his body.

"I doubt that he will like that idea although he is a reasonable person this is the only life that he has ever known. You must understand that his parents died shadow hunters. Even if he did turn he could not continue to be a shadow hunter. The closest he could ever be to a shadow hunter is having the same position as Camille and we don't even talk or need her much. So what else do you have?"

"Well there are two more options," Magnus said thoughtfully "Both are equally dangerous."

"Isn't it better to takes risks and die trying then to give up all hope?"

"You may think so but does Jem?"

"If he thought that giving up was the right choice we wouldn't be right now."

"Okay well I got this idea from one of you earlier attempts." Magnus said walking towards the enormous book shelf behind him. He glanced quickly at all the titles brushing a hand above each book, stopping at a massive book in the middle. He grabbed the book and started flipping through the book and stopping at a page showing it to will. "You can not simply take out the drug that is causing too much change to his body at once. You must replace it, by using this it will keep some of the same effects but less dangerous then what's already happening; the only downside is that he won't be able to move. The other option is to use this but find a permanent cure by finding someone who knows the cure."

"Who would know the cure?"

"The one that inflicted this pain upon him."

"You mean Yanluo?"

"Yes!"

"He's a demon why would he help us if he did this?"

"You're an idiot. You have no other but Tessa Gray on your side use it."


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

><p>Will looked at Magnus clearly stunned, how was it possible he didn't think about that? He continued to stare at the flamboyant, annoying warlock in front of him. They settled into an uncomfortable silence as Will continued to weigh his options. It seemed like the best possible option; that is if this option even worked. Tessa had been able to transform into Camille, despite how disturbed that caused Will to feel, Tessa would be able to turn into a demon. The question is would she want to? Of course she would, she loved Jem like a brother, a friend and perhaps even more.<p>

"So you want me to go half around the world to fight a demon that two shadow hunters couldn't defeat. What makes you so sure I will come back alive? Or are you purposely trying to kill me?" Will declared to Magnus as the warlock carelessly turned the page of his book as if he had no care in the world.

"That is clearly against the law and I would not need to send you to Shanghai to kill you, if I so desired to. You also forgot to mention little shadow hunter that I am a warlock, I can pull some strings and get you places." Magnus replied refusing to look up from his book and meet Will's eyes.

"Why, what is in it for you?" Will replied carelessly causing Magnus to look up from his book and shoot Will a dirty glance.

"I do not hate James, William and I would be sad to see him leave this world as would you. Now must I have a reason to help you out; do you find me that selfish." Magnus replied glaring at Will.

"It's not that I find you selfish, but I do realize that if every warlock came and helped every single shadow hunter more of us would be here. So are you bored; is that why you want to help. Is your sudden desire to help for your own amusement Magnus?"

"Don't lecture me William; to be immortal is to be forever bored."

Will sighed deciding to ignore Magnus' previous comment. "So you expect me to leave and no one to notice me missing. Surely they will realize what is happening."

"Really, William no one will be surprised if you vanish, what would they think if you vanish?"

"They'll think my luck has finally run out." Will despite himself smirked. "So Shanghai, when do we leave?"

"We, since when has it been we?" Magnus asked while fighting back a smile.

Will sighed and resisted the urge to thrown "I…I..I need your help. There I said so will you help me or not?"

Magnus smiled "Glad we finally see eye to eye."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed<p> 


End file.
